100 Theme Drabbles
by Carmen Delta
Summary: 100 Themed Drabbles from the challenge set by the LJ community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. Enjoy!
1. 1: Chocolate

**Standard Disclaimer applies:** I don't own anything further in these chapters, alrighty? All characters belong to Naoko-chan, my bffl.

**AN:** Wow, I'm excited! Today I started the 100 Themed Drabble contest, started by the FF community (and LJ community) **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Here is my first drabble, yay!

Drabble: #1

Theme: Chocolate

Words: 253

* * *

"Mmmmm" Usagi moaned again as she popped another chocolate from the box into her mouth. Mamoru sat beside her at the counter, throwing her annoyed glances often, though she never caught any.

"Do you have to do that here?" he snapped. Usagi turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Can't you go stuff your face elsewhere, Odango?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Usagi exploded, chocolate spit spraying everywhere. She gasped and covered her mouth as she gaped at Mamoru, who was sitting in disbelief. He slowly raised a hand to his face and wiped off the spit, grimacing as his hand came away wet.

"I'm sorry!" Usagi squeaked, yanking fistfuls of napkins out of the dispenser and shoving them into his hands. He dumped them all on the counter and extracted one, using it to dab at the rest of his face. He was not amused.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-baka! I didn't mean to!" Usagi was horribly embarrassed – she'd just spat on the guy...

Mamoru eyed her warily as he lowered the napkin. "You owe me _big time_," he told her.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and leapt for the chocolate box, which still had more than half of its contents left. She slid it down the counter until it rested next to Mamoru's empty hand. He nodded once and turned to it, reaching for a foil wrapped chocolate.

Usagi didn't see the smug smile on the man beside hers face as he extracted the chocolate from the wrapper. '_I can't believe she fell for that.'_

_

* * *

_

I sure do love Reviews....

xx

C


	2. 51: Lightning

Drabble: #51

Theme: Lightning

Words: 290

* * *

Mamoru was just exiting the arcade when another fork of lightning streaked across the dark sky. He'd just had another bout with the Odango Atama and he was feeling pretty good about himself. Correction; she'd been afraid of the thunderstorm and he'd teased her. She'd left in a huff only mere seconds before him.

Suddenly, a spasm of panic shocked his senses. He recognised the strong feelings as that of Sailor Moon – she was frightened and she needed his help! He squinted through the rain as it dribbled down his forehead and into his eyes until he spotted an alleyway. He needed to transform. Just as he took his first hasty step towards it, that voyeuristic fear melted into anger. Furious, vicious, snarling _anger_. He almost stumbled back from the sheer force of it. But he was a composed man, and continued to the alleyway. It was weird, it was the same direction he could sense Sailor Moon...She must be close by!

Just as he reached the mouth of the one way side alley, a blur of blue, red and white whizzed past him. He took a quick step back as Sailor Moon stomped past him with clenched fists.

Her white fuku was soaked and clung to her like a second skin, and her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and back. All he could catch was her mad huffing as she stormed past, not even noticing the stunned man.

"I don't know what the hell Jupiter thinks she's doing..."

A deafening rumble of thunder sounded closely overhead, which Mamoru found very ominous and foreboding. As another brilliant flash of lightning lit up the sky, he sent a silent prayer to the green-clad Senshi. Wherever she was; he had a feeling she would need it.

* * *

_Reviews my lovelies!_

_xx_

_C_


	3. 35: Daily Planner

Drabble: #35

Theme: Daily Planner

Words: 302

* * *

Mamoru Chiba walked up to the main counter of Crown Arcade, brow furrowed as he tried to remember leaving his daily planner there. It was lying flat on the for once empty counter, beckoning him closer. The last time he'd had it, he'd put it in his book bag, when he was sitting in the corner booth... How strange. Nevertheless, he was glad he'd left the small black book here and not lost it somewhere on the streets. Picking it up, he checked it over for his initials, which he found printed on the bottom-right corner, _**M. C. **_in fine, gold letters.

Just as Mamoru reached over and to replace the book in his book bag, a flash of silver caught his eye. Frowning as he realised the book was bulkier than it was supposed to be, Mamoru flipped the planner open and flicked through the pages up to the current date. He then growled as he realised someone had vandalised his property. On the page, in loose, curly –and definitely girly – handwriting, it said

**Tuesday, October 6****th**** 2009**

_**Remove stick from butt; it might make you slightly more sociable, baka.**_

_**Stop drinking so much coffee. Try some water.**_

_**Try a videogame and loosen up, if you bring another book to the arcade, I'll sic Makoto on you!**_

And as if added as an afterthought, at the bottom of the page, it also instructed,

_**And get rid of that horrid green jacket would you? It's trash day on Thursday.**_

As Mamoru stormed out of the arcade, cursing under his breath, he passed the booth where two certain blondes sat giggling like crazy. As Motoki wiped a tear from his eye, a result of his silent laughter, he passed a napkin to Usagi.

"Do you think he saw the others?"

* * *

_Ah, I'm not sure if the last line came out the way it was supposed to...So drop a line if it confused you ^_^_

_xx_

_C_


	4. 55: Panic

Drabble: #55

Theme: Panic

Words: 142

* * *

Mamoru shot up in bed, a hand clutching his heart as he gasped for breath. He'd had a dream about Usagi again. He forced back the nausea and swallowed, breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream," he told himself. "It was just a dream."

Really, it was completely ridiculous how panicked he got over this dream. What did he care if the Odango got a boyfriend?

But it was the fifth night in a row that he'd awoken to this panic, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"There's only one way to fix this," he said in the dark. He glanced out the window and stared at the full moon. "I'll just have to get there first."

Nodding in reassurance, he lay back down and drifted off to sleep. This time, he dreamed of wedding bells and dancing bunnies.

* * *

_Oh this one was so short, it felt like a(n almost) real drabble! Hooray! I got the idea for this one off Mamoru's dreams of Usagi dying in season 2 :)_

_xx_

_C_


	5. 45: Cape

Drabble: #45

Theme: Cape

Words: 354

* * *

"I'll have that, thank you!" Sailor Moon winked as she removed Tuxedo Kamen's cape, disconnecting it from his shoulders and swiping it clean from his back in one, swift move.

"Um..." his brain tried to catch up quickly. It was only as she began to skip away that he remembered _yes_, he _could _talk. "What are you doing? Where are you going with my cape?"

Sailor Moon spun back on one foot, with the cape flaring up around her petit frame. She gripped the red and black cape over own shoulders with both hands.

"I want to keep your cape," she said as if it were obvious.

"Why?" he almost felt stupid for asking.

"_Because_!" Sailor Moon said dramatically, rolling her eyes playfully as she did so.

"May... May I have something in return Sailor Moon?" he asked, inspiration striking him.

"Sure!" Sailor Moon replied sweetly. "But I don't really have much to give you," her brow creased. "A lot of my fuku is just attached..."

Tuxedo Kamen took a bold step forward. "May I have a kiss?"

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes, sure he was joking, but when he stood there, staring at her, waiting...

"Okay, then!" she perked up. If that was all it would cost to keep his cape... Sailor Moon bounded up to Tuxedo Kamen and pecked him quickly on the cheek, before turning on her heel and sprinting off into the night.

Tuxedo Kamen pouted in disappointment. She'd misunderstood. Glancing around for any witnesses, - least any night-time joggers were passing by- and seeing none, Tuxedo Kamen destransformed into Mamoru Chiba. He took one step in the direction of his home when he heard a blood-curdling shriek of anger, coming from back in the park. Birds flew out of their trees in fright and he was pretty sure he saw a bunch of squirrels scramble for cover... Should he go check it out? It could be a youma attack.

"IT'S GONE!" cried a furious voice from within the thicket of trees. "I HAVE NO SUVENEIR CAPE NOW! WHERE IS HE?!"

Mamoru ran all the way back to his apartment.

* * *

_Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves!_

_xx_

_C_


	6. 56: Red String of Destiny

Drabble: #56

Theme: Red String of Destiny

Words: 513

* * *

Minako surveyed the arcade from her seat in a booth. It was the ordinary crowd, consisting mostly of game-hungry teens and the arcade employee, Motoki Furuhata. It was only missing the two other regulars, who were due in a few minutes – separately of course.

"I don't see anything, everyone just looks the same as they usually do..." Minako hissed through tight lips.

"Keep trying, I know you can do it. Now tell me, does _anything_ look out of the ordinary to you?" a male voice answered from under the table.

Minako shook her head before remembering Artemis couldn't see it. "No, not a thi- hey, wait a minute...."

"Well? What is it?!" Artemis asked eagerly when Minako was silent for several seconds.

"They raised the price of their milkshakes here! What a rip off! I am _so_ not paying an extra 25c for the exact same drink I used to get here. I think I'll have to have a word with Mr. Furuhata. Yes! A complaint to – hey Artemis? I think I see something!" her voice jumped in excitement. The white feline leapt up onto the table beside her, not even bothering to stay hidden anymore. Minako could be such an airhead sometimes.

"What?" he whispered, trying not to move his lips in case someone were watching.

"What's that?" Minako pointed to two teenage kids – a boy and a girl – who were standing behind a little boy playing the Sailor V game.

"What's what?" Artemis was getting excited now.

"They...they have a string. It's connecting them...It threads from their chests – their hearts, maybe?"

"Minako! That's it! You've found their string of destiny! I knew your Venus powers would emerge eventually. Well?"

Minako shook her head as her eyes remained glued to them. "I don't feel what you described before, Artemis. It's not...strong enough."

Artemis sighed and his shoulders slumped. "What colour did you say it was again?"

"I didn't," her eyes met his. "It's grey, though."

Artemis tried to remember that they were in a public place, and resisted the urge to strangle the blonde Senshi. "MINAKO! Nooo!" he howled as quietly as he could, covering his face with a paw.

"What?!" she snapped.

"I _said_ grey was for siblings! Didn't I? Just as I _said_ yellow was for friendship! And I _said_ red was for – "

Minako cut him off with a flat palm. "That is ridiculous Artemis. Red is _not_ for true love! This whole thing is whack."

"It's not whack," her adviser promised. "It's the Goddess of Love working within you."

Minako shook her head as she watched Usagi enter the arcade, squabbling with Mamoru. They'd obviously met up on the street outside and begun the argument early. "I don't buy it. Besides, if red _was_ for true love, then how come I can see it connecting Mamoru and Usagi together? Huh?"

Minako ignored Artemis as he fainted dead on the table and reached for her milkshake. "I know," she agreed, mistaking his action for shock of something else. "This had better be a good milkshake for that extra 25c..."

* * *

_xx_

_C_


	7. 70: For the Love of

Drabble: #70

Theme: For The Love Of...

Words: 268

* * *

'_For the love of videogames, don't those two give it a rest?'_ Motoki sighed as he watched his two favourite customers at war again, from across the room.

'_For the love of Love itself! Why can't they see they're deeply, passionately, madly in love?' _Minako stirred her milkshake with its straw, more interested in the glump of sugar than the routine argument.

'_For the love of all that is good and evil, if that Odango-brain doesn't shut up...' _Rei's thoughts turned violent.

'_Oh for the love of gingerbread and carnations! Why must Mamoru-san pick on Usagi every single day? He knows what it starts!'_ Makoto stared out the window, concentrating on a lone cherry blossom as it drifted past on an invisible gust of wind.

'_For the love of God, why is he such a jerk?! He makes Satan himself look good!' _Usagi continued to yell at the older boy and shake her fist in his face, her thoughts quickly returning to the battle at hand.

'_For the love of physics, chemistry and biology! If this girl does __**not**__ retract that hand from my face in the next five seconds....' _Mamoru barked out another insult to the girl, who immediately sent one back.

"Oh for the love of Kinokunyia!" a furious voice shrieked, followed by a loud slamming sound. Everyone in the arcade froze and turned to stare at the huffing bluenette as she glared at the bickering couple, a fist flat on the counter. "If you two don't knock it offRIGHT NOW, so help me God!..."

No one dared to ask Ami to finish her sentence.

* * *

_Reviews are always lovely - it's good to hear from the readers!_

_xx_

_C_


	8. 5: Short Skirt

Drabble: #5

Theme: Short Skirt

Words: 409

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! If I know you find it funny, it makes me feel less silly for writing such nonsense! ^_^ And thank you to Railway Station who noticed I'd mixed up some Jap/Eng names in chapter 7 ("For The Love Of...")!**

* * *

"I think Sailor Moon is a bit of a slut," Reika suddenly declared loudly over her cup of tea. Motoki nearly dropped the glass he was holding and Mamoru choked on his coffee. The girls, who had just entered, froze. "Well, all of the Senshi actually, not just Sailor Moon," she corrected.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

She eyed the two men over her glass and smiled at them coyly. "Oh come on, don't get all defensive now, I'm sure you both love the stuff they flaunt!"

"The stuff they flaunt?"

"Defensive?!"

Reika laughed and patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Oh my dears, you are so easily fooled! Can you honestly tell me you don't think their skirts are just a little too short? If by a little, you mean a LOT!"

"You do know they fight evil, right? They're not just prancing around in short skirts because they want to," Mamoru defended.

"Yeah!" a loud voice agreed as heavy stomping followed. Usagi was at Mamoru's side in seconds. "They save the world and all you can say is that you think they're sluts?"

Reika was stunned at the upheaval she seemed to have caused.

"Because, you know, imagine how hard it would be if you had to jump around and run across buildings and fight icky monsters in a long skirt? Or _pants_!" Usagi shuddered. "It wouldn't work, would it?"

"And furthermore, I can't help but notice that _your_ skirt is a little too short too, Reika," Mamoru continued, nodding to her lap.

"Not to mention of bad taste," Usagi sniffed, folding her arms.

"So if you're going to comment on the Sailor Senshi's outfits,"

"You might want to fix your own first."

Reika raised her hands in defeat and mumbled an apology, before dashing past Usagi's surprised friends – holding her skirt down with two clamped hands – and out of the arcade.

"I should go after her, but..." Motoki shrugged and went back to the milkshake he'd been making. "She dissed the Senshi! I'll give her a few minutes to think about what she's done."

But nobody was listening to Motoki. Makoto, Minako, Ami and Raye all walked slowly up to the counter, eyes on Mamoru and Usagi.

"Were we just having a moment?" Usagi asked, eyes incredulous.

Mamoru nodded slowly, not believing it himself – him, getting along with her?!

"Well good," Usagi patted his head fondly. "If you'd been on her side, I would have socked you one."

* * *

_And just on a side note, I made Reika a little out of character to fit the story, so yes, I'm aware of that. I just wanted to use more Sailor Moon characters instead of the same ones everytime. I hope no one minds too much (or if I offended any Reika lovers!), haha!_

_xx_

_C_


	9. 31: Weapon

Drabble: #31

Theme: Weapon

Words: 92! Woo!!

* * *

"Odango, just put it down."

"No!"

"Odango!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Usagi, if you don't put that down by the time I count to three..."

"Make me!"

"1..."

"Hey! Stop that! Get away from me!"

"2..."

"AHHH! MOTOKI! HE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY MILKSHAKE!"

"3! ODANGO!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" ***Splash***

"You...are..._joking_! You did NOT just throw your milkshake on me!"

"Waaaaaaaaah! Motoki, he made me dump my drink on him! It's not fair! Make him buy me another one!"

"Motoki, if you give her another weapon, I will force your hand in the blender!"

* * *

_xx_

_C_


	10. 19: Liar

Drabble: #19

Theme: Liar

Words: 621

* * *

"Sailor Moon told me so!"

"You're such a liar, Odango." Mamoru accused.

"I am not!" Usagi stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Get real," he advised her in return. "Since when has anyone heard of Sailor Moon stopping by a random _little school girl_ in the street and giving her advice?"

Usagi was slowly turning red as she bottled up her anger. She was not going to shout, she was not going to make a scene, she was not going to smack the upperclassmen silly...

"Since now!" she snapped, glaring up into his eyes.

He began to walk away, and Usagi felt it was her duty to follow him. She would not rest until this was cleared up. Suddenly, inspiration hit the girl, like a basketball to the face.

"I'm going to find her and make her tell you herself!" she shouted gleefully at the retreating back of her nemesis. He only laughed and waved a hand in the air to acknowledge her. Usagi quickly scampered off into the bushes of the park they were passing, calling loudly as she went.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon! It's your friend Usagi Tsukino! Where are you?"

When she was positive she was out of his hearing range, she thrust her hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

Once the bright lights and the spinning sensation dulled, Sailor Moon raced away again, dodging between the many trees like a professional. Once she had finally gotten the lead on her poor, unsuspecting victim, she leapt onto the footpath, nearly causing the man to have a heart attack. Not that she would have minded.

"Sailor Moon!" he gasped with wide eyes, a hand over his chest.

She folder her arms and walked smugly towards him. "So Usagi tells me you didn't believe her when she said I gave her some advice. She says you called her a liar."

Mamoru gulped. Usagi _had_ been telling the truth. "Um... Uh... Er..." he stammered.

"May I leave a piece of advice for yourself then?" she asked sweetly, sashaying towards him. All he could do was nod; she didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen, did she? "I think I'll repeat some of Usagi-chan's words of wisdom." She patted his shoulder with a patronizing smile. "Why don't you get rid of that blazer, hmm?"

"What's wrong with my blazer?" he asked, offended. Sure, many people commented on it, saying how unusual it was. But they'd never said outright that it was _bad_! Except Odango, that was.

"And, while you're at it," she continued, with her hand still sitting on his shoulder. She leaned in closer, her breath tickling his ear - Christ, he was going to have a hernia. "Why don't you apologise to the nice young girl you called a liar? It's not her fault you're so... disbelieving."

She

retracted her hand and gave him a slight wave before bounding off into the protection of the trees in the park.

He continued on his way home in a stunned trance. That conversation had made absolutely no sense at _all_.

The next day, he was sitting at the arcade counter with a coffee in hand, recounting his story for Motoki. Usagi entered through the automatic doors just as he reached the tail end of his adventure.

"That's what Sailor Moon told me! She doesn't like my b

lazer!"

"You're such a liar, Baka."

"I am not." He turned to her, staring at her in amazement. "You went and got her, and got me in trouble!"

"Get real," she mocked him with his own words from the previous day, turning to Motoki to ask. "Since when has anyone heard of Sailor Moon stopping by a random _snooty upperclassman_ in the street and giving him advice?"

* * *

_A little random, yes - but I love those 'Oh you got TOLD!' moments where you throw someone else's words back in their face. So, there!_

_xx_

_C_


	11. 78: Addiction

Drabble: #78

Theme: Addiction

Words: 503

* * *

"DIE! DIE! DIIIIEEEEE!" Usagis fumed at the screen as her Sailor V character shot at the various enemies. They were far scarier than the Negamonsters she battled as Sailor Moon, and for that; she was grateful.

"Getting a little overexcited now, are we, Odango Atama?"

"Shut it," Usagi advised through clenched teeth as the numbers on the screen indicating her score climbed even higher. "I'm about to beat my top score."

"I'll never understand your addiction with that game," he shook his head. "Why would you waste energy and money on something that can't even help you in life? Why not spend your time studying, or practising walking? At least you'll get somewhere with that."

"What about your addiction?" Usagi hissed as her fingers continued to whiz across the controls. "Coffee? Bitter coffee? Yeah, why don't you drink something that will not end up killing you with a caffeine overdose?"

Mamoru made a face, which she caught in the reflection of the game's screen. She was just a few points away from breaking her record. "Coffee is good for you, unlike this piece of junk," he wacked a hand on the top of the machine. The screen jumped and displayed an array of colours before blacking out. Usagi stared at the black screen, heaving from exertion slightly, as she tried to comprehend what had happened. '_Did I win?' _she thought hopefully, before it was drowned in despair.

Neither moved as the seconds ticked by – Mamoru was frozen in fear, and Usagi was sitting in anguished disbelief.

"YYOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" she howled, leaping out of the seat and raining down on him thousands of tiny fists, each trying to puncture holes wherever they could.

"Ahhhh!" Mamoru tried to defend himself, but against this level of rage, it was futile.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE MY GAME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

He knew exactly what he'd done – since she was now homicidal, but he bit his tongue, refraining from commenting. Motoki saw the commotion and ran across the room to come to the aid of his friend.

"Usagi! Usagi! Usagi!" he yelled, trying to pry the She-Wolf off Mamoru. She was very feisty though, and even Motoki had to step back. "Usagi! How about a free milkshake? A super, jumbo large one?"

Usagi was off Mamoru in seconds and beaming at Motoki. "Oh yes please Motoki-onii-san! I would love one!"

Wow. He had only said that in an attempt to loosen her up; he hadn't thought it would actually _work_.

Usagi danced her way to the counter and hopped onto a stool. From the way she was sitting, the blonde almost looked like a family dog, waiting for scraps at the dinner table. Mamoru rubbed his tender arms gingerly and winced as his skin burned beneath his light touch. Motoki clapped a hand to Mamoru's bruising shoulder – oblivious to his friend's wince of pain and said cheerfully.

"You know, you're pretty lucky she has an addiction to milkshakes too, because I'm not sure I could have saved you from that, otherwise."

* * *

_Reviews make the world go 'round!_

_xx_

_C_


	12. 27: Stained Glass

Drabble: #27

Theme: Stained Glass

Words: 327

* * *

"Wow, that thing is so pretty! How did they do that?" a seven year old Mamoru asked Sister Bell, one of the nuns at the orphanage. She looked up to see what Mamoru was pointing to; a large, colourful array of glass – a church window.

"That is stained glass my dear, it's a decorative thing. The church is using it to tell a story, see Mary and baby Jesus in the middle?" she pointed to the woman in the middle, holding an infant. "It is a special thing, stained glass. Do you like it?"

Little Mamoru nodded with wide eyes. Sister Bell proceeded to tell the boy exactly how they did it, and what made it so special. From that moment on, Mamoru would always hold a place in his heart for stained glass and its beauty.

_Several years later._

"Oh gosh! Would you look at that window? How beautiful is it!" Usagi shrieked in delight, staring excitedly at her newfound interest. "What is it?" she asked in quiet amazement. Her friends just sighed and walked off without her; she would catch up when she was ready.

"It's called stained glass, Odango." Usagi jumped at the voice in her ear. She looked at Mamoru standing beside her. She hadn't even seen him anywhere on the street, until now. He seemed to be staring at the cathedral's windows as if in a trance.

"How do they make it?" she asked quietly, eyeing the perfectly detailed figures, frozen forever in the glass.

Mamoru smiled to himself as he remembered what Sister Bell had told him, many years ago. "It's when the people making the glass colour it with metallic salts, or _dye _for a better term, while it's still in the liquid stage..."

And just like those several years ago, Mamoru told Usagi exactly what Sister Bell had told him. He'd never have believed that he and the Odango Atama could have shared the same love for such beauty.

* * *

_I remember reading Alicia Blade's drabble for this theme, and it was so cute! So once you leave a reveiw (dooo itttt!), why don't you head on over to read hers?_

_xx_

_C_


	13. 26: Telephone

Drabble: #26

Theme: Telephone

Words: 249

* * *

**Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring! R-**

"Moshi moshi?" Mamoru mumbled sleepily as he held the phone to his ear; still half asleep. Muffled snorts and giggles were heard on the other end of the line. Mamoru opened one eye. "Who is this?"

The sound of muffled laughter grew louder and Mamoru sat up in bed. "Who is this?" he demanded roughly. How dare someone think to interrupt his beauty sleep! "I'm going to hang up now!" he warned loudly.

The laughter stopped and the sounds of the phone being yanked back and forth were heard. Just as he reached to put his phone back onto its cradle, he heard a faint "Mamoru?"

He snatched the phone back up. "Yes?"

The snorts and snickers could still be heard in the background, but the voice was crystal clear. "Mamoru-san? It's Usagi-chan."

"Usagi?" his eyes darted to the alarm clock, where the glowing digits told him it was 12:02AM. What was she doing calling him this early? "Why are you calling me? Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"GOOD MORNING MAMORU-BAKA!" she suddenly yelled, causing Mamoru to drop the phone into his lap in fright.

"What?" he asked, trying to hear over the slight ringing in his ear.

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU!" she taunted loudly, and the laughter behind her turned to full force in response.

"What?" Mamoru repeated dumbly.

"APRIL FOOLS, JERK!"

She disconnected the line and Mamoru stared grimly at the opposite wall. She was in for it tomorrow.

* * *

_Hahahaha! Oh little evil Usagi-chan! You are one little devil... *wipes tear from eye*_

_No, actually, on a serious note, I got the idea when I got a text from a friend today saying that they were turning their phone off when they went to bed from now on, and all our other friends were doing the same. I asked why, and they said they didn't trust me not to call them at 12:00 and scream GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! at them anymore. So :( for that, but :) for the drabble idea. I guess this little bit of information tells you alot about my character, doesn't it?_

_Don't forget to review!_

_xx  
__C_


	14. 53: Giddy

**Drabble: #53**

**Theme: Giddy**

**Words: 696

* * *

  
**

Mamoru couldn't hold it in any longer. He just _had_ to find out why Usagi was always so... happy.

"What's with you, Odango?" he asked one late afternoon as she slid onto a stool beside him, grinning like a clown.

She sat in her own little world for a few seconds, before Mamoru reached out and clicked continuously in her face. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he frowned.

"Oh!" Usagi giggled. "I'm sorry! What did you say?"

"Why do you always act like that? So happy, so excited, so _giddy_?"

Usagi walked two fingers across the counter back and forth, giggling. "I guess I'm just in one of those moods," she sighed happily.

"What moods? How do you get it? Geez, what's _wrong_ with you?" Mamoru couldn't understand why her happiness bugged him so much.

She spun to him with shining eyes. "Do you really want to know? Or are you just trying to make conversation?"

Mamoru snorted. "Yeah, like I'd attempt a conversation with you willingly."

Usagi didn't frown like she would have normally, and her secret irked him even further. Mamoru opened his mouth, when Usagi blurted out.

"I'm in love!"

Mamoru raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Oh really... With whom? Not Motoki, right? Coz I've told you time and time again, he thinks of you like a little sister."

Usagi melted on the counter, her gold hair spreading like a halo around her. "I'm in love with a fictional boy. He's so perfect for me."

"Fictional? Are you serious?" Mamoru didn't know whether to laugh or not. Usagi gave him another dreamy smile and nodded.

"Uh huh. I read about him last night, and I fell in love instantly!"

Mamoru folded his arms. "What's the book called?" He'd have to read it to see what Odango was on about – what could make this boy so special? Why couldn't she like real guys, like a normal girl?

Usagi giggled, shaking her head against the waxy counter. "Nope. It's called fanfic Mamoru-san, and I love it."

"Fan feek? What the hell is that?"

Usagi was suddenly up and draping herself over his shoulder. "Oh it has the most romantic stories about your favourite couples ever! Why, just the other day, I discovered an author called Alicia Blade, and I've been reading her stuff all week and ..."

Mamoru tuned Usagi's rambling out, well used to how she could go on and on for hours. He decided to cut her off before she got too excited.

"So what does that have to do with your happy-go-lucky outlook on life?"

Usagi scrambled up even closer to him. "Because it's so magical! All I have to do is read an OS or a drabble and my heart is flying amongst the stars!"

Mamoru had no idea what an OS was – an operating system? – or a drabble either, for that matter, so when he pried his arm out of her grip, he said. "So you're saying that you get giddy from reading made up stories?"

"Mamoru!" Usagi squealed. "Did you not just listen to anything I said?" At his look, she continued. "I think I'm going to start writing fanfiction. Tonight! Yes! And then I can end up with the hero of my dreams!" she suddenly gasped as a realisation came to her. "Oh my god! I want to marry a fanfic writer! That way, _he_ can write me into the stories, and give me my giddiness twenty four hours a day!"

Mamoru looked down at the blonde head, bopping excitedly as she invented her future and was struck by an idea.

"Got to go," he drawled. "Can't keep the readers waiting."

Usagi looked up at him quickly. "What? What readers?!"

He gave her a look. "I write fanfiction, Odango. I thought you knew that; isn't that why you brought it up?" He was lying through his teeth, but he hoped she wouldn't notice, or ask him anything he was supposed to know.

He dashed off home, hearing her howling his name from many streets away. When he arrived at his apartment, he went straight to the computer. Googling 'fanfiction', he clicked the first link and selected 'Make an Account'.

* * *

_Well fanfic makes me giddy anyway, so maybe that's just me... Review if it does too! (Hehehe, sneaky move Carmen!)_

_Also, thanks to Kitten Ceez for her review earlier today. It reminded me I'd neglected my Drabbles list, so I wrote five to be on the safe side! Working hard on Time Warped though! 6 chapters complete so far :) Still a long way to go though!_

_xx_

_C  
_


	15. 63: Spring Cleaning

**Drabble: #63**

**Theme: Spring Cleaning**

**Words: 587

* * *

  
**

"It's time to clean, clean, clean everybody! So grab a broom, grab a mop, heck, grab anything that you can dust with and let's get to it! Spring cleaning is fun for all!"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Who had been the idiot to give Motoki a megaphone? He looked down at his hands. And who also had been the idiot to give Motoki the idea to get his friends together and help give the arcade a nice, big clean? And to think that Mr. Furhuhata had shut the shop for the whole day, so that the dust wouldn't bother customers...

"Okay, so we're going to work in pairs for the first two hours!" Motoki cheered to the small and unenthusiastic crowd.

Mamoru knew Motoki would be working alone behind the counter, whilst the others did the main dining area, so he quickly turned to survey Motoki's 'friends'.

If he got partnered with Rei, she'd most likely stand around yelling at him to do all the work. He knew she could be a tad bossy at times, and terrifying at worst.

He skipped his gaze over to quiet little Ami, who was fingering down the index of a thick book. When Mamoru tilted his head, and read the spine, labelled 'An Idiot's Guide to Household Cleaning'. Maybe not. Ami wouldn't know what to do, and Mamoru would again end up doing all the work.

Next to Ami was a snorting Makoto. Mamoru mentally nodded. She had possibilities. But when he saw her gazing in adoration at Motoki, he gave up on that pretty quickly. She'd get nothing done if she was preoccupied with flirting with Motoki.

Mamoru looked to his left instead. Minako was pouting as tears sprang to her eyes – which alarmed Mamoru. He was about to go over and see what was wrong when he saw her slam her eyes shut and quickly pull rubber gloves on, as if it were painful. Mamoru sweatdropped. She wasn't upset about a manicure was she? He'd heard her squealing over it the previous day and rolled his eyes. Hadn't she realised cleaning involved the hands?

Mamoru turned with dread to the last possible partner. Usagi stood with her rubber gloved hands on her hips, looking the dirty window over. "I'm going with Odango!" he suddenly called, surprising everyone in the room, including himself. Usagi looked at him quickly, and now it was too late to take it back. He could stand Usagi's bickering for a few short hours, right?

When everyone got over their surprise, they partnered up equally quickly; Ami with Rei and Makoto with Minako. Usagi glared at Mamoru as he grabbed a bucket of soapy water and two sponges.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" she cried when he reached her side. "I don't want to work with you!"

Mamoru smirked at her. "Why? Afraid I'm going to do a better job than you?"

"I could outdo you _and_ beat you, jerk."

Mamoru put his gloves on, pulling them back so they snapped loudly into place. "You're on."

Usagi and Mamoru worked silently for the next two hours, cleaning every window in the arcade into a level of spotlessness previously deemed impossible. When the time was up and Motoki saw their brilliant work, he had an idea.

"Okay everybody, we're going to keep our partners for the rest of the day!"

When Usagi and Mamoru spun around, he pointed to the kitchen. "You guys can start in there if you like."

* * *

_Remember to read and review!_

_xx  
_


	16. 17: Ice Cream

**Drabble: #17**

**Theme: Ice Cream**

**Words: 598**

**AN: This is a 'sequel' of sorts, so make sure you've read the last chapter ("Spring Cleaning") first!

* * *

  
**

Usagi and Mamoru trumped into the kitchen and inspected the room.

"Should we start on the floors?" Usagi asked as she bit her lip. "Or maybe the tabletops?"

Mamoru shook her head. "Nah, we should wipe down the appliances first. That way you don't mess anything up before the others get in here."

Usagi spun to face her enemy and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you have to be so mean all the time? Why can't you get along with me just for _once_!?" she stomped her foot in frustration to prove her point. Flinging her arms up, she gestured around the room. "Look! There's no one here now, they don't have to know you have a heart."

Mamoru was about to laugh, but there was something in Usagi's expression that made him stop. "I have a heart," he mumbled pathetically. Usagi snorted.

"Hardly."

Mamoru sighed. "Of course I do, Odango. Just because I tease you, that doesn't mean I don't like you."

Usagi's breath hitched. "What?" she gasped.

Mamoru shrugged. "Every relationship is different, isn't it? You treat your friends different than the way you treat your cat, don't you?"

Usagi's face reddened quickly. "Are you comparing me to my cat?"

Mamoru shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not comparing you to your cat. I'm just saying that sometimes the way you relate to people might differ depending on who they are."

Usagi crossed her arms. "So what are you saying? Because I'm me, we'll never get along? You know, that is so typical of you!"

"Odango," Mamoru started, before pausing. "Usagi-chan." That made her listen. "It's just how I am, okay? It's nothing personal, you just rub me the wrong way sometimes. And since that first meeting, where you threw your test paper at me, it's like that's the only way I can think to react."

"So why can't we just start again?" Usagi flung back. "Why can't we pretend we never met, and begin anew?"

"That's a good idea, I guess." Mamoru looked around the dimly lit kitchen and spotted the freezer. "Hey, how about a peace offering?"

Usagi peered over the island bench suspiciously, trying to see what Mamoru was looking at. "What are you talking about?"

"Grab us some spoons, would you?"

She obliged and made her way over to the dark haired man. He held something bulky, cradled in his arms as he slid down the fridge and onto the floor. Usagi remained standing until Mamoru patted the ground beside him, and she hesitantly joined him.

He held out the mystery container and pulled back the lid, revealing a two whole litres of brand new ice cream. Usagi's eyes widened in excitement, and she whipped out the spoons, before he pulled the tub back, out of her reach.

"Hi, I'm Mamoru."

He held out a hand and Usagi shook it grinning. Passing him a spoon, she replied.

"Hello, I'm Usagi."

45 minutes later, Motoki peeked through the circular window of the kitchen door to find the two leaning against the fridge, talking quietly. He was about to freak out when he saw the tub of ice cream they'd eaten almost all of, when he realised they were being civil for once. Grinning to himself like the Cheshire Cat he was, he backed away from the window quietly and told the rest of the group that they could go home now. Motoki gripped a mop and began twirling it around on the freshly polished floor - Mamoru and Usagi could talk as long as they wanted, he could wait.

* * *

_You do the ice cream freeze, strike your pose. Then you do the milkshake, shake it, shake it down low. Do the snow cone slide, left to right. Put your hands in the air, we can party all night._

_And do the ice cream freeze._

_xx_

_C  
_


	17. 64: Secret

**Drabble: #64**

**Theme: Secret**

**Words: 204

* * *

  
**

"I can't tell you," Usagi said mysteriously.

"Oh come on Usa!" Motoki cried. "I told you mine!"

"Motoki, the fact that you love matchmaking is hardly a secret. No, mine's a really good one... Which means I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"What can't you tell Motoki? How you're secretly in love with me and have been pining over me since the moment we met?" Mamoru laughed as he entered the arcade, striding up behind Usagi. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them up and down her arms. "Because that isn't much of a secret either."

Usagi froze under his hands. What was he doing? _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What do I do? Oh my god, oh my GOD! Why is Mamoru touching me?! Wait, how does he know I like him?_

"Eeeeeeeep!" She scrambled off the stool and dashed out of the arcade, leaving a fine trail of dust behind her.

Motoki looked up at Mamoru with amused eyebrows. "Wow, you must have been pretty on the mark. I was half expecting her to admit that she was a Sailor Senshi or something"!

Mamoru stared after the girl in wonder. "Yeah, pretty on the mark..."

* * *

_Duuuuuuuuudes! There were so many ideas in my head for this theme! It's crazy! So review if you liked it ^_^ Or if you just like me in general (oooh, please do!)._

_xxx_

_Carmen!  
_


	18. 28: Same Old Song and Dance

**Drabble: #28**

**Theme: Same Old Song and Dance**

**Words: 208

* * *

  
**

"Don't walk away from me when I'm yelling at you!" Usagi shouted to Mamoru's retreating figure. Her shoulders slumped as she realised he had taken the final word with him. "Dammit."

Motoki was at her side instantly, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"He's not all bad, Usa. Believe me, he can be a pretty decent guy when he wants to be."

"Yeah, well he doesn't want to be around me!" she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at his back.

Motoki steered Usagi inside the arcade. She'd been on her way in when she'd bumped into Mamoru, and of course, they'd gotten into a fight and she'd forgotten all about the milkshake she'd wanted.

"How about a banana split? Does that sound nice?"

Usagi nodded as she hopped onto a stool. "You know, this seems to be quite repetitive, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Motoki asked as he scooped ice cream from the container into a long bowl.

"Me failing another test, Mamoru and I fighting, me getting upset, you getting me food to make me feel better... It's the same old song and dance, isn't it?"

_Yeah, you and Mamoru fighting, covering up your deeper feelings. _"Yeah, it pretty much is, hey? Well let's hope one day all that changes."

* * *

_I love you, you love me, leave me a review pretty please. With a great big button, green enough to see. Won't you press it and leave a message for me?_

_Did you like my song?! I stole the tune of some random dinosaur, back from the 90's, so if the drabble wasn't enough for you to comment on, I'll bet the song was!_

_xx_

_C  
_


	19. 36: Champagne

**Drabble: #36**

**Theme: Champagne**

**Words: 711

* * *

**

Tuxedo Kamen was about to detransform when he saw an angel in white. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was the Odango Atama. What was she doing at Princess Diamond's ball? Was she even old enough to be allowed in?

A rush of protectiveness swept over him as he saw her totter towards the balcony. She was walking a little funny, actually...

Following her stealthily, he watched as Usagi stumbled over the step and apologised to the floor. Frowning, he realised she sounded a little... well, drunk.

Usagi laughed and batted a hand at the floor. "You're so funny!"

He decided to intervene. Walking briskly up to Usagi, he scooped her elbows up and carried her away from the door, least security see her embarrassing display and realise just how young she was. He didn't want her to get caught drinking underage at a party full of total sleazeballs – they'd leap at the chance to keep her company then.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked politely, keeping a steady hold on her elbows. Usagi giggled and nodded, and he smelt the champagne on her breath as she gazed up at him in adoration. "Have you been drinking?" he asked seriously, wondering if she'd deny it.

Hiccupping, she grinned even further. "Yes! But I'm not drunk! It's okay Mr. Kamen!"

"Actually, you are quite a bit drunk. How many did you have?"

"How many did I have?" Usagi repeated loudly, before bursting out into laughter. "You silly, silly man! I haven't had any children yet! Don't worry; I am a responsible young woman! I would marry the poor man if he got pregnant. I mean me pregnant! Ooops!" she giggled again, hiccupping several times as well.

Tuxedo Kamen stared down at her in shock. This was nothing like Usagi usually was. Silly and loud, yes. But completely intoxicated was another story.

"Will you allow me to drive you home?" he asked, eyebrows creasing in concern. "Or do you have someone here at the party to take you?" He doubted she had someone with her, otherwise she'd never have gotten in this state in the first place.

Usagi stared past his shoulder with wide eyes. When he turned to see what she was looking at, there was nothing there. Turning back to her, she turned her eyes to him. "You know how to drive?" she whispered in wonder. "That's sooooooooooo cool!"

Wow. She really mustn't have been counting those glasses. "Come on Usagi, I'll take you home now." Her name slipped out, and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Haha! That's what my family calls me too! Usagi! Usagi Tsukino! And I say 'that's me!' and they say Usagi Tsukino! And I say - "

Tuxedo Kamen cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder and steering her through the party. When they reached his motorbike, he realised they had a dilemma. She could easily let go and fall off the bike as they were speeding down the streets. Usagi hitched up her white dress and ran to the motorbike. "Oh wow! What a pretty pony! Giddyup!" she hopped on the seat and began whacking the side of the vehicle.

"You know what? Maybe I should just walk you home, hmm?"

"Okay Tuxie! Let's goooooo!" she paused. "Do you know where I live?" she asked, sounding like a lost little girl in a large chain store.

Tuxedo Kamen reached out and took her hand, steering her towards the direction. "I sure do," he said. Wow, it was a good thing Motoki had asked him to return Usagi's schoolbag that one time she'd left it in the arcade, otherwise they mightn't have known which way to go.

As he casually strolled down the street, with Usagi skipping beside him, he realised something. He could talk to Usagi as a normal guy – well, as normal as Tuxedo Kamen could be. He could talk to her and not have her blow up in his face. He could find out what she liked, and didn't like, what her favourite colour was, her favourite subject at school, what she thought of his alter ego... She'd tell him anything in her current state.

"So," he began, glancing down at the blonde skipping beside him. "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

_Okay, so I got the idea for this when I saw the theme 'Champagne', and remembered that one episode in season... 3 or 4 where Usagi gets drunk at that party? Wearing that pink dress (I think the episode is Japanese was called 'The Waltz is Usagi's Dance' or something............)? But since it isn't really season 1 romance, I incorporated it into the Princess Diamond episode, where Usagi does passes out (was it exhaustion or something? I don't remember) on the balcony and Tuxedo Kamen kisses her (errr, was she unconscious at the time? Am I remembering that right?). So yes. That's my story._

_Kisses!_

_Xx_

_C_


	20. 4: Karma

**Drabble: #4**

**Theme: Karma**

**Words: 527**

* * *

"You know," Usagi spun on her stool, glaring angrily at Mamoru. "You're a real jerk, Mamoru-baka. And one day it's going to bite you in the butt. _Then_ you'll be sorry!"

Mamoru raised an amused eyebrow. "Bite me in the butt? You mean karma, right? That is the threat you're trying to get across, right?"

Motoki intervened quickly, by placing a frothing milkshake before the fuming blonde – who had less than five seconds on her internal clock before she exploded – and handing a steaming cup of coffee for Mamoru to take away.

He gave a meaningful look to the raven-haired man, as if to say '_we'll talk later_', and turned to the angry girl at the counter to cool her off. Mamoru rolled his eyes and raised his cup in thanks, before turning on his heel and walking coolly out of the arcade.

He was halfway down the street when suddenly, out of nowhere, a small kid whizzed by on his bike, nearly knocking him over. Luckily, Mamoru was able to jump out of the way, just in time – but unfortunately, he fell back on a parked car, setting off its burglar alarm and spilling his scalding coffee on his shirt simultaneously.

Throwing his half-empty cup away in a rage and muttering curses under his breath, Mamoru checked his pockets for any tissues or napkins he could use to wipe off the liquid hell now burning into his chest.

"HEY!" an angry voice yelled. Mamoru's head jerked up to see a large, heavily tattooed and pierced man lumbering his way towards him, a shiny object held tightly in his fist. Mamoru jerked up and began running away, not once daring to glance back to see if he was being chased.

The owner of the car pressed the clicker on his automatic car key and the alarm turned off. "Stupid kid," he grumbled, pocketing the shiny set of keys and heading back into the alleyway to finish his poker game.

Mamoru didn't stop running until he was a good two streets away. When he gamed a look back, he sighed heavily in relief. As he stood in the middle of the footpath, panting from his run, something plopped onto his shoulder... He didn't have to look to know what it was. This was all getting too strange now. "Dammit Odango!" he said under his breath. He turned around and began stalking in the direction of his apartment, being on extra alert. He was just about to cross the road when the familiar tugging on his heart told him that somewhere in the city, Sailor Moon needed his help.

He debated whether or not she'd be able to fare without his help just this once, but with the way his luck was going, it was better if he went. He was looking for somewhere to transform, when a familiar blonde ran past him.

"Sailor Moon?" he wondered, watching her as she zoomed down the path.

"Get lost, jerk!" the heroine snapped over her shoulder. Mamoru looked after her, aghast, wondering just how his luck had turned around. He'd be having a big talk with the Odango Atama tomorrow afternoon...

* * *

_I'm not sure if this made as much sense now as it did when I wrote it, and read it two or three times... You know how once you read something a few times, you lose that kind of mentality for it? Tell me what you think!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	21. 94: Fanclub

**Drabble: #94**

**Theme: Fanclub**

**Words: 270**

* * *

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

Mamoru smirked. "That's not what the fan club tells me."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she looked at the several middle school girls clustered together in a nearby booth. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring! _How rude_, Usagi thought. _Hey, is that one drooling?_

He cleared his throat, an amused expression on his face. "What, no come back? Or were you just counting how many girls you'd have to fight to win me over?"

"As if, you big, fat jerk!" Usagi shouted, stomping her foot, insanely embarrassed. "I was just wondering how young they all were? You know whatever they're thinking; it's probably illegal and could land you in jail?"

Mamoru's expression turned thunderous. "How _dare _you!" he fumed. "I can't believe you think I would do something so low."

Usagi pointed her nose in the air and sniffed. "I didn't imply any _one_ thing in particular. I'm sure holding hands would get you busted, since you look like a paedophile and all."

Mamoru clenched his car keys in his hand, wishing he could shove one right up the blonde's nostril. She just 'hmmph'ed happily and skipped away, glowing with pride at having won the match. All traces of her recent jealousy disappeared as she headed out the door. Motoki leaned over the counter, watching her exit the arcade. He craned his neck up to Mamoru's locked jaw.

"You know if you really did have a fanclub, she'd be the first to join, right?"

The raven haired youth suddenly laughed; all anger gone instantly. "Yeah, I know!"

* * *

_Read and Review!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	22. 3: Hair

**Drabble: #3**

**Theme: Hair**

**Words: 341**

* * *

Usagi paused in her walk to stare through the window of the hair salon. Raising one hand to the glass, she gazed at the women getting their hair cut, styled, dyed, permed, you name it. A wistful sigh escaped her lips, and a hand unconsciously crept up to one of her pigtails.

Maybe she should think about getting her hair cut? It would certainly be easier to wash and dry. And it would be lighter, yes. And it would definitely give Mamoru-baka a heart attack.

She smiled slightly at the thought of his expression when she'd walk into the arcade, wearing a short bob.

"Change would be nice, I suppose," she mused as she stared, transfixed into the shop. "Change is a good thing, right?" A dark shadow suddenly enveloped her and she spun around, eyes wide and heart thundering. Her shoulders sank in relief.

"Oh," she said, reaching up a hand to place over her heart. "It's only you..." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Mamoru-baka? Trying to give me a heart attack?!"

His eyes slid from the window to meet hers. "I hope you're not thinking of chopping off your odangos, Odango."

Indignation swelled within Usagi, but before she could explode at the man, he said something that shocked her.

"Coz I do like them, you know," he continued, his lips quirking into a lopsided grin. Usagi stared back, slack jawed, wondering what to say. "They're cute."

He laughed at her fish-like expression and ruffled her bangs playfully. "Keep your hair just the way it is, Usa. Don't change it." And with that, he was walking away from her.

It wasn't until Mamoru was halfway down the block that Usagi's thoughts caught up to her. Slowly, she turned back to stare into the window in shock. A patron met her eyes questioningly, silently inviting her in. A wide smile spread across the blonde's face and she turned away, skipping down the street happily. She'd keep her odangos for as long as she lived. Forever and ever and ever!

* * *

_I thought I'd try a non-silly one for a change :) Don't forget to review!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	23. 57: Confessions

**Drabble: #57**

**Theme: Confessions**

**Words: 470**

* * *

Mamoru slowed his walk as a familiar group of girls came into his view. He could have heard their laughter from two streets away – not to mention the wails coming from the blonde on the end.

"It's so true, Usagi!" floated Rei's taunting voice over the laughter. "You like him, don't you!"

Mamoru subconsciously picked up his pace again, until he was within eavesdropping distance.

"I don't!" Usagi cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't!"

"Then how come you blush every time we say his name?" Makoto asked cheekily, leaning past Rei to look at the blonde.

"Because the thought of him makes me so angry, that's why!"

"Usagi, you do remember who you're lying in front of, right?"

Mamoru's heart froze, thinking he'd been caught... Even though he wasn't even really doing anything. He was just walking anyway. On the same street. Directly behind them. Listening to their conversation...

"I am the Goddess of Love after all. I know what the heart wants."

The black haired youth's momentary fear melted into confusion. What was Minako calling herself now?

"But I don't like him!" Usagi whined. "I'm just... appreciative of such quick wit! That's all!"

"Whilst Mamoru is seen as a sparring partner," Amy interjected. "I can't help but notice that you expand more energy on him than anyone else."

"Yeah, if only she could channel that energy into homework," Rei sniggered loudly.

The man in question nearly walked into an oncoming pole, he'd been in such shock. They were talking about _him_? Usagi possibly liked _him_? A clash of emotions swirled around in his chest. Surprise, confusion, annoyance, pride, elation.

"Usagi, it's okay if you like him," Minako's kind voice brought back Mamoru's attention. "It's only us, we won't say anything."

He watched as Usagi, several feet in front of him toyed with her hands. That was answer enough. When she nodded quietly and the sudden explosion of squeals erupted from the rest of the girls, Mamoru took his cue to cross the road. It wouldn't look too good to be found hovering right behind them after hearing the Odango's confession.

Her confession. She liked him. She liked him!

He could have almost clicked his heels – but this _was_ Mamoru. Mamoru Chiba did not click his heels. Regardless of mood.

He spent the rest of the walk to the arcade mulling over the revelation to Usagi's opinion of him. How was he supposed to act around her now? Should they fight? Should he ask her out? No! He wasn't some creep who changed his mind about girls just because they liked him. Although Usagi was no ordinary girl. She was the Odango.

He'd just have to go to the arcade like normal and see what happened.

_

* * *

_

_Reviews are great things, aren't they? Anyway, next chaper of Time Warped will either be out tomorrow night or on Saturday, depending on when I get time to upload, write a quick AN and post. Keep me on your Author Alerts and you'll always be in the know!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	24. 6: Blue Eyes

**Drabble: #6**

**Theme: Blue Eyes**

**Words: 128 (I tried so hard for 100 exactly! *pout*)**

* * *

She felt like she was being swept away at sea; drowning in a never-ending ocean of blue. His eyes could change from stormy sea water to the crystal clear summer sky in a second, and back again before anyone else could notice. But not her. No, Usagi could account for every shade, and every emotion swirling around in those sapphire orbs of his eyes. Why, she could count every little shadow and expression flashing at her in annoyance, pain, mockery or impatience. Usagi loved his eyes – the way she could tell what he was feeling, even when his face or words would not. And Usagi would count on that every day, knowing that one constant in her life would always be Mamoru and those blue eyes of his.

* * *

_Reviews make the world go 'round!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	25. 11: Past

**Drabble: #11**

**Theme: Past**

**Words: 403**

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashbacks start. I'm standing here, on a balcony in summer air._

Usagi closed her eyes and sank deeper into her pillows, letting the music envelope her. In her mind's eye, she pictured herself as the protagonist to the song playing. She wore a long, white gown, which fluttered down to the ground in graceful waves. Indeed, she was standing on a balcony, looking down into the beautiful gardens below. Something caught her eye.

The blonde smiled wistfully as a tall, handsome figure stepped out from the shadows. Though half of his body still remained in the dark, he looked familiar, and it soothed her. Who was he? He beckoned for her to join him below. She nodded and picked up her skirt, racing down the marble staircases and into the ballroom.

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd, and say hello, little did I know._

Usagi barely acknowledged the people around her as she darted gracefully between them. Her eyes were seeking the man she had her heart set on. As a couple parted for her, a dazzling grin broke out on her face. There he was. And he was heading straight for her too!

Something occurred to her. His features. They were so....

ACKK!!!

Usagi bolted up in bed and swung her arm over to her CD player, thumping it to a stop. What the HELL had she been thinking?! Maybe – maybe she's somehow fallen asleep to the music, and had simply dreamed about Mamoru-baka.

She couldn't even consider the possibility that she'd just had a fantasy... about MAMORU of all people! How unbelievable was that!? That was the last time she'd ever play Taylor Swift absentmindedly again, that was for sure.

So busy she was on controlling the spluttering of her heart, that she did not notice the memories melting back into her subconscience. A moment later, she couldn't even recall the 'dream'. She frowned in thought as her hand hovered over the CD player, wondering what it had been that had gotten her into such a panic.

Dismayed as she drew a blank, she instead turned off the machine and slumped back into bed, waiting for sleep to claim here. There, she dreamed of a Romeo, sweeping her off her Juliet feet. On the Moon.

* * *

_I've been listening to that song on repeat since Saturday night, when I saw Taylor Swift in concert (it was AWESOME!). And it got me thinking about how much it sounds like Endy-Sere history and stuff, and I just wanted to write something along the lines of that. Mind you, it's hard to write a tribute to a song when you're limited to a drabble-length fic anyway... But I might do the same for drabbles 12 and 13, we'll see how that goes. Please remember to review!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	26. 74: Two Halves

**Drabble: #74**

**Theme: Two Halves**

**Words: 475**

* * *

Motoki held out the ceramic bowl, and hesitantly, Mamoru reached in and pulled out a small package, wrapped in red and white paper. Motoki beamed at him before brandishing the bowl to Minako, who lunged.

Mamoru ripped off the love-heart decorated tape and slipped his finger under the paper, tearing it off. Something small and pink fell out, slipping through his fingers. He lunged and caught it by the tips of his fingers, bringing it up to eye level.

"You can't be serious."

He turned slowly to Motoki, who was opening his own package with excitement. Minako had already hopped off her chair and was skipping around the arcade, babbling nonstop about who her soulmate was today.

"Motoki."

The blonde man looked up, the excitement draining from his face, only to be replaced by exasperation.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, holding the chain high in the air.

"Secret-Valentine, Mamoru! I told you, just match up the two halves of the heart, and your soulmate will be revealed!" He held up his own necklance, half of a purple heart dangling from the silver chain.

"But there are six girls and only two of us here," Mamoru said, wondering why it was that he even had to point that out. "And I'm not destined for a single one of them, am I? Imagine if I matched up with Rita," he raised an eyebrow.

Motoki's excitement returned, and he waved his friend off, laughing. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. That's what I always say! Besides, I have a feeling today will surprise you." And then he took off, ducking under the counter and heading for his brunette girlfriend, holding his chain proud and high.

Mamoru sighed and returned his gaze to the necklace, dangling limply in the air. "Whoever thinks to add a Valentine twist to the Secret Santa tradition anyway?" he muttered, snatching the chain up and angling the stool to eye the arcade's Valentine's Day Party guests. "It's just not right."

Already, he could see Minako and Makoto standing side by side, clinking their necklaces together and cheering "You're my Valentine!" in sync. He controlled the grin that he so badly wanted to show, and not a moment too soon, when a blonde somebody obscured his vision.

"Well," Usagi sighed, toying with the necklace in her hands. "I've checked almost everybody, so it's either you or Motoki." She held out a flat palm and placed her tiny, glittery pendant in the middle. "So how about it, Mamoru-san? Are you pink?"

With almost-trembling hands, Mamoru raised his fist and opened it beside her own hand, like a flower unfurling its petals in the bloom of spring. Both gave a surprised gasp.

"Two halves of a heart," Mamoru murmured, watching as Usagi reached into his hand and joined pink with pink. A perfect heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day then, Mamoru," Usagi whispered softly, a blush forming as her eyes met his.

* * *

_Happy, happy, HAPPY Valentine's Day everyone! It's 8am and I knew I just had to write a holiday-themed drabble, even if this holiday in my opinion isn't really necessary. But I am going to see the Valentine's Day movie in about an hour and a half, so that is getting me excited and in the mood! I suppose it's more fun for those WITH a Valentine, eh?_

_Be mine?_

_xx_

_Carmen ;P_


	27. 88: Lazy Days

**Drabble: #88**

**Theme: Lazy Days**

**Words: 340**

* * *

Makoto grinned through the straw of hay she'd somehow managed to acquire for the day's outing. "Ahh," she sighed blissfully as she leaned back on her arms, gazing up at the cloudy sky. "I love it when we get days off."

Beside her, Minako giggled and threw the magazine to the grass, flopping down next to it and copying Makoto. "Yeah. Days when we're not kicking youma's butt, or getting up at the crack of dawn for physical training, or scowering the city for possible vortex's to the Negaverse seem to be so rare these days."

"Yes, Luna has kept us quite busy," Ami agreed, through closed eyes. "Even I have to admit that studying held no interest for me today. Not when the weather looked so enjoyable."

"Yeah, a lazy day in the sun is just what we all need. Even with Odango-brain fetching the ice cream, it's hard to come by the tranquil peace," Rei snorted.

"You live in a shrine, Rei," Makoto pointed out, eyeing a cloud that looked like a fluffy thunderbolt. "How is tranquillity hard to come by for you?"

Just as Rei opened her mouth to make her retort, the sound of screaming reached their ears – breaking the tranquil moment. Three figures quickly sat up. All except Rei.

"It's just the Odango," she commented, without even flinching. She knew the blonde's wails, screeches and shrieks anywhere now. "I'll bet she's just run into Mamoru-san now."

The brunette, blonde and bluenette turned to stare at her. "How do you know that?" Makoto asked, hands poised on the ground, ready to push her to her feet at the slightest notion.

A grin tugged at the corner of Rei's lips and she closed her eyes, letting the sun's rays warm her eyelids. "I saw him buying groceries on the corner when we walked past. Why else do you think I sent her for the ice cream?"

Minako grinned. "That was wicked, Rei."

"No," the Shinto disagreed. "You wanted a lazy day, and what's a lazy day without those two bickering somewhere nearby?" The sounds of the pair yelling began to increase - they were getting closer.

"You're right," Ami breathed, startled. "Their arguments have become part of the background to us now. It's almost as if it's second nature for them to fight."

"Exactly. And now we can relax."

* * *

_Hopefully that will be my last drabble for the week, as I have a ton of schoolwork that will begin to pile up, as effective of tomorrow (being Monday). And once again, happy Valentines Day, everybody!_

_xx_

_Carmen_


	28. 8: Kiss

**Drabble: #8**

**Theme: Kiss**

**Words: 169 (I really did try for 100 *pout*)**

* * *

Usagi clapped her hands and laughed delightedly as the entire square began to count down.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

The excitement as the New Year loomed was tangible in the air. Already, couples were beginning to turn towards each other, counting down with their eyes locked on their partner's lips.

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

The clock was ticking, only a mere three seconds to go...

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Usagi spun to the person beside her, a wide grin plastered on her face. Her eyes met Mamoru's, his eyebrows hidden high under his fringe. Before she knew it, she was swaying towards him, and he too, began to stoop to her level, both as if drawn by an invisible magnet.

"**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**"

The crowd exploded, cheers and whistles and fireworks erupting up in the sky. Usagi's excitement melted off her face. The two enemies blinked in shock and snapped back out of their dazes, quickly looking away, their faces burning crimson.

* * *

_Hahahaha! Did I trick you! I did, didn't I? I hope so, because that was the point, afterall.... Favourite Story, Favourite Author, Story Alert, Author Alert, Review! XD Go for the Famous Five!_

_xx_

_Carmen - who has a cold right now :( Stupid weekend-ruiner_


	29. 37: Pocketknife

**Drabble: #37**

**Theme: Pocketknife**

**Words: 379**

* * *

"Ah, crap," Sailor Moon heard someone mutter behind her. Turning in surprise, something silver and red flew past her face, missing her nose by millimetres. Her wide eyes questioned Tuxedo Kamen, but before she could open her mouth, the youma's bloodcurdling shriek distracted her. It exploded in a cloud of dust, like a vacuum suddenly on reverse.

Coughing in the dusty air, she heard the crunching of Tuxedo Kamen's footsteps on the twigs and dry leaves. "Wha...?"

He was reaching for something on the ground, where the youma had just been. Picking it up, he held it out for her to see.

"A... pocketknife?" she whispered, brows knitting together and taking a step back from the dangerous object. "Tuxedo Kamen, you should be really careful with that! It's sharp and dangerous and..." she trailed off, unimpressed when he began laughing at her. "What?"

"Well my roses don't seem to kill, do they? They stun, or distract at most. Just thought I'd lend a helping hand today." He clicked the blade back into the handle.

"No!" Sailor Moon swung an arm out and snatched it from his hand, holding it above her shoulder, and out of reach. "This is a very dangerous _toy_," she snapped. "It almost got me in the face! Stick with the roses young man, or you'll be hearing it from me!"

Stomping away from the amused man with as much dignity as she could, Sailor Moon left the battle site, ignoring her friends as they'd begun to arrive.

* * *

Usagi glanced at her bedroom door, which was safely shut. Sighing, she clicked on her lamp and pulled the pocketknife out of her subspace pocket. Toying with the item, she held it between the tips of her fingers, her distain for such an unsafe object written on her face. In a way, it did look like a rose... It was cherry red, and had the smallest detail of a rose, inked in one of the corners. And once the blade extended, there was the razor sharp stem.

Her eyes widened as she realised what she was doing. Throwing it back in her subspace pocket, she flicked off her lamp and scowled into the darkness.

Who cared if it were pretty? It was still a dangerous weapon.

* * *

_Don't forget to check out Time Warped today, guys! I added another chapter this morning, so there's something fresh for you all to read XD_

_xo_

_Carmen_


	30. 42: Desire

**Drabble: #42**

**Theme: Desire**

**Words: 150**

* * *

Minako grinned and pulled out a slip of paper. "Name your five desires."

"You remember the categories?" Makoto quipped, earning a push from Usagi. "Yes!" the blonde rolled her eyes. She held up a hand and began ticking her fingers off.

"Let's see. Taste. Chocolate. Smell... Roses and spicy cologne. Sound? Tuxedo Kamen's voice. Sight. His tuxedo. Touch. Being held in his arms." At this, Usagi's eyes became unfocused, and she grinned, unseeing, at the wall, hugging herself.

Her four friends sighed, and Rei shot a glare at Minako. "Remind me why we play this stupid game? She does this every time. You know every answer she gives will come back to Tuxedo Kamen!"

Minako pouted and fished out the rest of the paper slips, reading each one and tossing it aside. "Well, I thought this time would be different!"

"You didn't have to ask her the desires question though...."


	31. 92: Apron

**Drabble: #92**

**Theme: Apron**

**Words: 286**

* * *

Usagi squealed and ran up to the apron. "What about this one? Doesn't it just SCREAM Motoki?"

Mamoru scratched his head and ducked a glance around the shop. No one was watching – yet. "Err, Odango," he began, which immediately earned him a glare. "I really don't know. I mean, can't you just get him something else for his birthday? Like some special jam or something?"

"Jam?" she repeated, jaw dropping. "It's your best friend's birthday, and you want to buy him _jam_." She 'hmmph!'ed and returned to the apron, holding it up for inspection. "I really think this one is the one. I mean, the white with the green will bring out his eyes, and we can sew on little milkshakes or something on the bottom..."

Mamoru sighed and cast his eyes around the shop. Why Odango thought Motoki would want a new apron was beyond him – even if he had been dropping hints about it for the last three and a half weeks. His eyes landed on something bright pink and frilly. His lips curved up in a smile. _This_ one screamed Matchmaker Motoki. "Hey Odango, come check out this one..."

"Oh Mamoru, that is just the cutest thing ever! How gorgeous!" Usagi skipped over to his side and picked up the pink apron in her other hand. Her eyes roved it hungrily. "You're right! This is totally me! You know what? You just gave me an idea. Let's all get aprons and be in a secret club! YEAH!"

And with that, the blonde set to work, adding the pink apron to the white one on her arm and browsing the rest of the kitchenware section, already looking for Mamoru's. The man suppressed a groan.


	32. 9: Button

**Drabble: #9**

**Theme: Button**

**Words: 229**

* * *

"You're really pushing it," warned Usagi as she poked the smirking Mamoru in the chest. "You are _really_ pushing it, buddy."

"Pushing what?" said the man back innocently, eyes wide. But the smirk remained.

"The button. You are pushing the button. And believe me, you do not want to be pushing the button."

"Oh? And what would happen if the button was pushed? Ice cream would come oozing out of your every pore? Because that's a lot of ice cream!"

"I'm warning you, Baka! If you insult me once more tod- "

"You couldn't recognise an insult if it danced in front of you, tied your Odango's in a knot and stole that broach you wear," the upperclassman laughed, eyeing the crowd surrounding them. Their daily showdowns in the arcade were beginning to become public spectacle. He was surprised there weren't already 'TEAM ODANGO' and 'TEAM BAKA' shirts being sported. He-

**WHAM!**

Mamoru lifted his head off the ground to gape up at the fuming blonde, who shook in rage.

"Wha?"

"I said," she hissed loudly. "Do not push the button."

As she stomped off, Mamoru could faintly hear Makoto's "I'm so proud of you, you totally nailed that right hook!" over the blood pounding in his ears.

He slumped back to the ground. That was no ordinary right hook. There was something off about little Odango Atama. And he was going to find out what.


	33. 54: Nightmare

**Drabble: #54**

**Theme: Nightmare**

**Words: 200**

* * *

Usagi awoke, mid-scream and drenched in sweat. Panting, she gazed down at the sympathetic crimson eyes, glowing up at her in the dark.

"How long?" she managed to splutter.

"About three minutes," Luna said quietly. Usagi massaged her throat, wondering if she'd permanently tear it if the nightmares continued.

After a minute or two, she was able to regain her breath, and senses, and lay back on her pillow.

"They're getting shorter," she said as she closed her eyes. "But they're getting worse. What do I do?"

But Luna could not give an answer. Not even Ami had been able to procure a remedy for Usagi's ill-fated nightly horrors. There was only one thing to be done, and only Luna could do it now.

"Go back to sleep, Usagi-chan," she soothed her ward. "You have school in a few hours."

The blonde made a noise, but after a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she began snoring lightly. Luna leapt lightly to the window, taking one last look at the sleeping princess, before bounding out onto the ledge. If anyone could put a stop to the nightmares, it was Mamoru. And Luna would see to it that he did.

* * *

_Originally, I based this on the idea of Usagi having her own nightmares before the breakup, whilst Mamoru had his own. Then I decided I'd have her having them **after **the breakup, since it was sort of hard to picture her having them beforehand (because she would never listen to them without proper reason, I'm sure). And once I'd written it, I realised this drabble sort of reminds me of Bella's nightmares after Edward left her. This was unintentional. But everyone loves a vengeful Luna, don't they? ;) xx C_


	34. 47: Broken Glass

**Drabble: #47**

**Theme: Broken Glass**

**Words: 302**

* * *

"Ow," Usagi whimpered as Mamoru tenderly probed her hand for any more glass. He gave her a small smile.

"You're very lucky, Odango. Any more cuts and your hand could have simply fallen off." When he saw her stricken face, he broke out in a grin. "Calm down, I'm only joking. Honestly. Only a klutz like you could do this much damage when dropping a glass."

Usagi's eyes shot up to Motoki, who swept the glass up beside her. "Motoki, I'm so sorry," she groaned, eyes reflecting her guilt. "You can dock my pay to cover the cost, I completely understand."

"Usa!" the blonde laughed. "It's just broken glass. It's not like it's irreplaceable."

"Like your hand," teased Mamoru. When he was sure the limb was glass-free, he pulled her to her feet by her wrists. "I mean, really. You were a bit of an airhead. Trying to catch the glass after it had already smashed against the counter." He chuckled to himself, earning a glare from Usagi. But neither moved, him holding her by her wrists, and her glare melting into something else.

After several seconds of silence, Motoki cleared his throat. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I might just check Odango's hands once more to see if there's any more glass in there." Nodding seriously, he led her over to the only free booth – the couples booth in the back corner – and reabsorbed himself with her hands.

Motoki grinned as he made his way to the back cupboard. He knew Mamoru was enjoying this too much. The future doctor was clearly loving the opportunity to hold Usagi's hands. So he took his time finding the medical supplies, emerging a solid five minutes later from the cupboard, when a quick 20 second rummage would have sufficed.

* * *

_Yeah, we were pretending that Usa worked at the arcade for that one. Which would be really funny, since she's not exactly the most co-ordinated person. _

_And I'm working on Nightmare in Dreamland! But boy have I missed updating. And actually writing. Boy do I miss that._

_Anyway, xx_


	35. 20: Scars

**Drabble: #20**

**Theme: Scars**

**Words: 270**

_If I could have just one night_

_To be with you, and make it right_

_What we were, and what were are_

_Is hidden in the scars_

* * *

Usagi held up a hand to the window and gazed out at the dark, wet street. She remembered everything now. She remembered. Her eyes prickled, but she kept her tears at bay. Lord knew she was scaring Luna to death, doing nothing but cry every minute of every day. But to know the things that she did. To know things even her royal advisor hadn't known...

Endymion had been so close to her, all these months, and not only had she not recognised him, but she'd fought with him! Every day. Every damn day.

And now the Negaverse had him. Would she ever see him again? Would they be torn apart once more? How much more pain could be inflicted on her? She was only 14, for god's sake! Her eyes stung, and she pressed her forehead against the cold glass, the numbing sensation spreading throughout her head, cooling her, soothing her. But it did not stop the tears for long.

How could she do anything _but _cry? Her long lost love was once again out of her reach. And she wanted him back! She had her memories, and he'd regained his. Couldn't they be together again, even for just one night? To remember who they'd been, and know that everything could be alright again very soon?

Luna leant into her ankle, lending her strength and support. Unconciously, her hand crept up to her broach. She fingered it for a moment. No. She would not give up on Endymion now. No. She would fight to save him. She would do something this time. She would not be scarred once more.

_

* * *

__I'm just going to say, I'm excited for NaNoWriMo this year! Xx_


	36. 38: Studying

**Drabble: #38**

**Theme: Studying**

**Words: 343**

* * *

Mamoru sighed and slammed his pen down, startling his girlfriend, who was kissing slowly down his neck.

"Usako!" he said in exasperation. "How am I suppose to study when I have you nibbling on my ears? We'll do something soon. Just let me finish my work."

The blonde pouted and straightened up. "I hate it when you get like this. All... All... Work-ey. I want to kiss you and you'd rather read a boring old book? What kind of boyfriend are you, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru was silent for a few moments, before a smile crossed his face. "I'll tell you what, Usa. If you can finish all your homework by the time I finish my study, we'll do whatever you want. Watch cartoons, go out for an ice cream, make out till the cows come home... Whatever you like. But you have to finish your school work first. Have we got a deal?"

Usagi Tsukino narrowed her eyes. "How much work are we talking about here? How much do I have to do?"

"All of it," her boyfriend repeated firmly. When he saw her lower lip tremble, he reached for her face and brought it down to his, kissing her deeply. When he felt her start to respond, he quickly let go. "That should last you until you're done," he said, nodding, already returning to his work. "Now get working on that math, or you'll be the one feeling it later."

And to his surprise, not only did Usagi do all her homework that evening, but it had taken her less than an hour to do so. She'd finished before him!

"We get to do what I want now," she announced, reaching over and slamming the heavy book shut on Mamoru's hand. He winced, whether from the weight of the book, or the ominous feeling that had suddenly tinged the air.

"And what would that be?" he asked, extracting his hand and flexing it to see if it still worked.

She didn't have to think about it. "Make out session!" she cried, jumping in her seat. "AND THEN ICE CREAM!"

* * *

_Wow, it's been ages since I've posted. Sorry guys! Will make more of an effort to post. Maybe a drabble a week to keep up my account/people who have author alerted me (you guys are great!). Am two weeks away from exams, but am crazy-obsessed with planning for my NaNo - my first Original - so I'm super pressed for time. Why must real life always work against us when we just want to immerse ourselves in literary worlds? WHY! Riddle me that, fellow fanfic-ers. Riddle. Me. That._

_- On a side note, has everyone been reading **Kaitlyn Fall**'s latest fic, Mineral Kingdom 2 (yes, it's a sequel. You're clever!)? If not, find her under my Favourite Authors and read her fics. She's one of the best writers we have for Sailor Moon fanfic here. No joke (:_

_Xxx_

_Carmen_


	37. 58: At the end of the Day

**Drabble: #58**

**Theme: At the end of the Day**

**Words: 424**

* * *

Ami knocked politely on the door again. No answer. Beside her, Rei huffed impatiently.

"They're in there, I just know it!" She pushed past the blue haired girl and began hammering on the wooden door. "HEY! LOVEBIRDS! OPEN UP!"

When the door opened, her fist sailed right through the air, and Rei began to fall forwards. Makoto grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back up again. Together, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako stared at a disgruntled and roughed-up version of their... "Usagi-chan?"

The blonde folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you guys doing here?"

...

"You skipped out on our study session, and Ami had really made an effort to help you tonight, with flash cards and everything. And you never showed."

"Makoto even made cookies to bribe you with!"

Makoto patted Minako on the back. "Let Rei do the talking, dear."

"Sorry," the blonde said quietly, shamefaced.

"Well," Usagi smiled suddenly. "That was very, very nice of you all, especially to come all the way downtown to check up on me and all," Rei opened her mouth, but Usagi continued. "But I've already done tonight's homework, and Mamo-chan and I were just about to watch a romantic comedy together, so if that's all?" Her eyebrow raised quizzically. The girls stared at her, thunderstruck.

"You've done all your homework?" Ami squeaked. "Usagi, if you needed help wi-"

The blonde waved a hand and giggled. "It's okay, Ames. I'm surprised too. But I'm in a really good mood right now, so let's not talk about icky homework!" She reached for the door and started to close it slowly. "And I really am busy now, and it was really nice of you all to prepare so much to help me, but I'm covered for tonight. I promise I won't skip out on tomorrow's session! Kthanksbye!" The door closed on the cheerful blonde's smiling face.

"That was weird." Makoto muttered after a few seconds of silence.

"That was _rude_," Rei disagreed.

"She's done her homework?" Ami repeated, puzzled. She checked her watch. "But it's only 5.30. I don't understand. This is Usagi."

As the group turned from the door, they heard loud giggling ensue from the apartment. Several sighs were made.

"I guess," Minako said, gesturing back at the door. "At the end of the day, it all comes down to what you can offer as a bribe."

* * *

_As I said in the last drabble, I am so excited for NaNoWriMo this year. I will be writing my first Original. And I love my plot. And I love my characters. Oh, how I love my characters. If it ever gets published (that would be nice), you'll go out and buy it because I wrote it, wouldn't you?_

_X_


	38. 29: Buried Treasure

**Drabble: 29**

**Theme: Buried Treasure**

**Words: 487**

* * *

Usagi bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from giggling. Similarly, outside, the girls were doing the same.

"Shh!" Minako said loudly – very loudly. "Here they come! Act natural!" The sounds of the girls dashing madly back to their towels, snickering as they went reached Usagi's ears.

But as the sopping wet figures of Motoki and Mamoru approached, it was clear they were already suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Motoki questioned as soon as they were close enough.

"What?" Rei said casually. "Can't a group of girls sunbathe at the beach without being questioned?"

"Yeah," Makoto agreed in a threatening tone. "So we're sunbathing. What of it?"

Mamoru smirked as he reached for his towel. "Yeah, well, when you're all done practicing your yoga on the towels that aren't even your own," Usagi heard them make sounds of confusion and the rustle of the towels on the sand, "you might actually be able to pass off looking casual. Hey, Ami? How's that book you're reading?"

"Oh, it's, it's great, thank you Mamoru-san. It's really interesting." Usagi heard Ami stutter.

"I'll bet it'd be more interesting if the book was the right way up," the man commented smartly. Usagi could just imagine the blush on Ami's face.

"Say," Motoki intervened. "Where's Usa?"

Usagi had to bite down on her tongue so hard, she was sure she was drawing blood. Guffaws emerged from her friends, however.

"She's hiding," Minako chirped. "Hiding from 'the mean Mamoru-baka', she said."

"She can't be hiding," Motoki frowned. "She left her purse behind, and the only place to go here would be the ice cream shop up through the carpark."

"Like Odango would turn down an ice cream," Mamoru added. Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"So where is she?" Motoki said again.

"We buried her!" Makoto cried. "And you'll never find her!"

Usagi saw Motoki and Mamoru look wildly around. "But... But this beach is flat," Motoki said. "You can't have... bury-buried her, could you?"

More giggles and guffaws met him.

"WhErE iS sHe?" Mamoru demanded, suddenly looking like a crazed man.

"Somewhere under the sand, probably," Rei said, a shrug evident in her voice. "That's what she gets for eating all the grapes on the car ride over here."

"We've got to find her!" Mamoru said urgently to Motoki.

"Her friends are evil!" the blonde man agreed. They split up and began running down both ends of the beach, looking for any evidence of their blonde friend.

Usagi finally burst out laughing. A pair of eyes met hers through the peep holes they'd made for her in the sandcastle. Usagi grinned at Minako.

"He'll never think to look under here," she said, motioning to the castle above her with just her head. The rest of her body _was_ in fact trapped in the sand.

"Just think of it this way," Minako winked. "You're like buried treasure or something!"

The girls broke out laughing again.

_

* * *

_

More like MAMO-CHAN'S BURIED TREASURE! MWAHAHAHA! Oh, I just loved the idea of the group going to the beach and being ridiculous. Don't you? xx


	39. 25: Caramel Apple

**Drabble: #25**

**Theme: Caramel Apple**

**Words: 354**

* * *

It was an accident. No, really. Usagi didn't mean for it to happen... it just... did.

And she'd apologised profusely (later)! But Mamoru had stalked off angrily, intent on getting away from the "wicked she-devil and her evil ways" before she ruined any more of his clothes.

Perhaps we'd better start from the beginning.

"Happy Halloween, Usa-chan!" Motoki brandished a shining, copper coloured and _very _sticky caramel apple to the girl on the other side of the counter. "Here, you ever tried one of these babies before?"

Usagi happily took the offered gift and smiled expectantly at her friend. "What is it?" she asked, with an expression of a puppy anticipating a new toy.

"It's a caramel apple. You eat it."

"How come it's on a stick, then?" Usagi asked as she tilted her head and closely inspected the gooey concoction with twinkling eyes.

"Because it's sticky, Odango-brain," said a voice behind her. "And careful! You know there's fruit hidden in there right? _Healthy _food." Usagi's eyes narrowed and she whipped around, ready to tell that jerk a thing or two, when the stick flew out of her hand. Usagi hadn't been expecting the gravity of the apple on the top of the stick to weigh so heavily, and it had practically been ripped from her dainty hand's loose grip.

"O-Odango," Mamoru bit out awkwardly, staring down in mounting horror at the caramel apple. "That's. That's. That's my –" His eyes, murderous with rage spoke louder than his voice. "THAT'S MY BLAZER!"

Indeed, the caramel apple had now found permanent and sticky homage right dab-smack in the upper-middle of his blazer.

He stormed out, which was perhaps a good thing, since his fierce protectiveness over his beloved olive blazer was legendary and known as a little... well, 'homicidally paternal' was a term Motoki had coined specifically for it once.

"I had probably not give you another one of these," Motoki said lightly in a slow voice behind Usagi, taking the tray of caramel apples from the bench behind him to a hidden shelf below the counter. "Next time, it might just get you killed."

* * *

_Wow, haven't updated this 'story' in like, 8 months or so o.O my bad!_


	40. 7: Things left unsaid

**AN: **Been on a writing binge tonight, folks. Wrote chapter 7 of _Ice _and this drabble, but I'm itching to get back to my Original, which I won't be able to touch until Sunday *cries* Anyhoo, thanks for reading.

* * *

**Drabble: #7  
Theme: Things left unsaid  
Words: 322**

* * *

Mamoru was due any minute. Usagi stood by the window in the lounge, peeking through the curtains, her heart aching for him. There were so many things she wanted to say, and she'd spent all of last night and most of the early morning rehearsing speeches for him, each more desperate and silly than the last. But she was tired and upset, and no matter what she wanted to say, it wasn't going to come out right.

She wanted to say she was sorry for not trying harder in school. She knew how much academics meant to him; to him, she'd probably looked like the biggest flake. She's no doubt embarrassed him.

She wanted to wish him a happy life, even if that meant one without her. No matter how miserable she was or how dark life would get, if there was one light that could keep her from giving up completely, it was Mamoru's happiness. Even if that meant meeting another girl (probably the epitome of beauty, brains, class and grace), falling in love, marrying her and growing old together.

She wanted to beg for him to _please _not leave her. She would be better. She would change. She would act her age and be a better person and a civilised, functioning member of society. For him.

She wanted to ask what had altered between them. What had she done to make him change his mind so unexpectedly?

She wanted to know why he had chosen Chibi Usa over her, no matter how stupid she might have sounded, whining about a child being better liked.

So when Mamoru arrived with her box of things from his apartment, every essence of her wiped from his world and packed up in a cardboard box, she gave up. He no longer cared, and her words would only fall upon deaf ears.

They exchanged their possessions in silence.

Sometimes things were just better left unsaid.


	41. 69: Pen Pals

**AN:** Hello! This is the first part of three drabbles that will tie together. So. Yep. Other than that, enjoy! *goes back to writing binge*

* * *

**Theme: Pen pal  
Drabble: #69  
Words: 659**

* * *

Mamoru sat watching Usagi's tongue poke out the side of her mouth as her expression of extreme concentration flashed to one of alarm, and she reached for her eraser for the fourth time in 10 minutes. She rubbed out a large section of her piece of paper.

"Odango Atama can't be making that much effort on her homework," Mamoru said to himself.

"Oh, it's not her homework," Motoki grinned as he leaned on the counter. "It's a letter."

"A letter?" Mamoru was perplexed. Who would the Odango Atama write to? Correction, who would write to the _Odango Atama_?"

"When I came over with her shake, she slumped over it and demanded to know if I'd read any of it." He laughed. "Maybe it's a love letter," he speculated. "Isn't that cute?"

Mamoru's insides clamped down uncomfortably. He watched as Usagi, frustrated, ripped out and crumpled the paper that now had a large hole in it due to too much vigorous erasing. She stretched her arms and began on a fresh page.

Usagi was there all afternoon, and as the hours grew, so did the pile of crumpled up paper beside her. She was just signing off when Motoki reminded her closing was in half an hour and he had to start cleaning. Already he had allowed her to stay beyond regular customer hours. It was as Usagi was packing up that Mamoru returned.

"Sorry, Toki," he said as he slid through the doors. "I think I left my keys here."

"I was going to return them on my way home," the blonde said as he reached under the counter and pulled the jangling keyring out.

"Thanks," Mamoru went to grab for the keys. "I need my bike tomo... Odango, what are you still doing here?"

"I was working, thank you very much!"

"Working? Ha, yeah right. Perhaps marooning over some poor, innocent boy, more like."

Usagi's eyes flashed. "Excuse me? Did you not see I was busy minding my own business? I was writing a letter!"

"A love letter?" Mamoru countered in a taunting tone. Motoki sighed in exasperation.

"I'll be out back getting the cleaning equipment," he moaned as he pushed through the door marked 'Employees Only'. "Please have a swift and clean argument and then leave."

"I was not writing a love letter!" Usagi yelled in outrage at the same time. "How dare you accuse me of doing so!"

"Well if it wasn't a love letter, how come you wouldn't let Motoki see it?"

"A letter is a very private thing, you big fat stupidhead!"

"What could possible entail such privacy in your life, Odango? You're secretly a Sailor Moon fan? You love to eat? You talk to your cat? Because I hate to break it to you, they're not exactly secrets."

"I have a penpal," Usagi snapped, grabbing her bag and storming past him. When she got to the doors, she spun around furiously on her heel. "And I was writing to her about _you!_"

"You were writing about me?"

"Yeah," the blonde yelled. "And how much I hate you!"

Motoki emerged from the back room. "And then there was one," he sighed. "I heard her yelling. You don't have to always pick on her, Mamoru." His eyes landed on the pile of scrap paper she'd left on the booth table. "And I just emptied the bins!"

"I will take care of it," Mamoru said, reaching eagerly towards the stack.

"Thanks," Motoki said gratefully, looking distractedly around the arcade. "Looks like I'll be staying back tonight. What a mess!"

It was only once the pile of paper had been cleared that Mamoru saw Usagi's vanilla milkshake, untouched and very soggy. She had been so enraptured in her letter she hadn't touched her drink? Intriguing.

Mamoru called a goodbye to Motoki and carried out the scraps of paper, heading home. He had a night of reading ahead of him.


	42. 2: Masks

Not related to the previous drabble, which is the first part of 3 if I remember correctly... Now if I only I could remember where parts 2 and 3 were supposed to head, that'd be great. Damn my inability to continue drabble writing in 6 months. Derp.

* * *

**Theme: Masks  
Drabble: #2  
Words: 225**

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen hid behind more than just a physical mask, Usagi realised as she stared across at the only other occupant of the elevator. His face glowed orangey-red in the approaching light that burned down towards them.

Mamoru, she knew, had had a tough life, and of course he would hide away his pain during the light of day. But she'd never imagined he was the caped vigilante of the city who helped her fight venomous and often frightening monsters by night. He held up pretty good, considering. His life must never have been easy.

She felt sorry for all the times she had fought with him over the most meaningless and pointless things. Thrown shoes, incredibly and embarrassingly abysmal test grades, the old 'Odango Atama'... Mamoru had his quiet, sober life, only opening up and showing real emotion when he was with her. And when he was Tuxedo Kamen, he was the dashing debonair who saved the leader of the Sailor Senshi on a regular basis; a heartthrob idol across the country.

And in between the two identities, Usagi realised, lay the true Mamoru. The one who just wanted a peaceful and happy life. And no squabbling or life saving, no quiet independence or suave confidence could mask that to her again. She knew who the real Mamoru was.

"You're Sailor Moon?" he asked in disbelief.


	43. 91: Sacrifice

**Theme: Sacrifice  
Drabble: #91  
Words: 311**

* * *

"Give it to me!" Rei yelled as she lunged across the table and snatched wildly at the object in Usagi's hands. "It must be burned!"

"No!" Usagi cried, clutching it closer to her chest. "Get away from me, you crazy pyromaniac!"

"Give it!"

"NO!"

"GIVE – HERE – NOW – GET – YOU- MY – HANDS – YOU!"

"AAAAAH!"

With a loud and frustrated sigh, Minako reached out a hand as Usagi careened past and plucked the card from Usagi's grip. Transferring it to Makoto, who passed it on to Ami who threw it with a jerky, almost-frightened movement to Rei, the small red, pink and white envelope was held up triumphantly.

"HA!" Rei cried with deranged delight.

"But it was so sweet," Usagi begged with a stomp. "Don't burn it!"

"It is a sacrifice!" Minako declared. "To the gods of love! If you want this boy to ask you on a date so that you two can eventually fall in love, get married, have seven little blonde and black haired babies and live until you're 500 years old, you _will _make the sacrifice to the gods of love."

Rei tossed the card into the sacred fire as five pairs of eyes eagerly awaited to see whose image would appear in the flame. The valentine had been signed only as 'Love, M' and had driven them crazy all afternoon trying to figure out who it had been from.

Mamoru's image flickered to life in between the gold, orange and crimson flames. Nobody moved or said anything for several seconds until Usagi exploded.

"WHAT? That's a joke and I am not amused! Are you really all just so jealous that I got a valentine and you didn't that you would stoop that low? So not funny!" And she huffed out of the temple.

"But his name starts with 'M'..." Minako said as they stared after Usagi's retreating back.


	44. 59: Unrequited Love

**AN: **Kk, so what I thought was going to be a 3 parter is probs going to be a little ongoing short series. Following #69 Pen Pal, here is the second drabble in the line. I have two more written following this, so this series'll either be five or six drabbles long. I'm sure you don't mind. You're very altruistic like that.

* * *

**Theme: Unrequited love  
Drabble: #59  
Words: 197**

* * *

_...Complete jerk...have feelings...different feelings?...I don't want to...Wish I didn't...Love him...Every day... at school, at home, in my dreams... Always thinking about... How can I make it go away?... What should I do... So young... Much older... Probably has a girlfriend anyway... I can't let him know... Doesn't like me... Would hate me if I told him... Heartbreak..._

Mamoru stared at the mess that was his kitchen table. Though almost illegible with scribbles and heavily erased or crossed out words, he'd managed to piece together an idea of Usagi's letter using all the scraps. She was... in love? And apparently it was unrequited at that. And she was asking a complete stranger (to him) for advice about it? A swift feeling of pity overcame him before jealousy overcame the pity. Usagi liked a boy?

He shuffled desperately through the papers once more looking for a name or a relation or even a description but could find none. In a fit of frustration, Mamoru swept the smoothened out crumbled papers off his table with one clean swipe, glaring down at them on the floor.

So Usagi was in love, huh? Well he was going to find out with whom.


	45. 87: Hurt Feelings

**Theme: Hurt Feelings  
Drabble: #87  
Words: 317**

* * *

The next day, Mamoru found himself brooding at the counter of the arcade when Usagi and her friends arrived, giggling and laughing together. Mamoru felt jealousy surge through his body. It was like being hit by lightning. Downing his coffee and chucking his money on the counter beside the empty mug, he grabbed his unread newspaper and bookbag and strode up to the booth where Usagi and her friends had just sat, still laughing. When Usagi's eye caught his, her laughter stopped, immediately copied by her friends.

"Mamoru," she said coolly as she looked up at him blankly. For some reason, the fact that she was so cool and calm with him angered him. That wasn't the deal! They were enemies! They fought, dammit.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his mouth churning out words while his brain short-circuited trying to desperately cut off what it knew was coming. "Your boyfriend told a hilarious joke today? Oh wait," he smirked, "that's right, you don't have one." He laughed coldly.

Usagi didn't move, frozen apparently by his words.

"You know, if a boy doesn't even like you, then there's no chance he could possibly ever love you. So to save you the postage of writing for advice to your penpal, I'll give you some words of wisdom myself. You and him will never be together, so you should just give it up." He nodded to the stunned group of girls and took one last look at Usagi's expression before walking out the doors to find somewhere to cool off.

But he didn't need to cool off for long. Because for the rest of the day, no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, one thought flashed constantly through his mind, sucking any feelings of jealousy or anger from his being. And that was Usagi's crumpled face as he left the arcade. She had looked completely heartbroken.


	46. 67: Weeping Willow

**AN: **Oh wow, do I feel like a giant _derp!_ right now... Hahaha um turns out I forgot all about the drabbles I wrote about 3 months ago and have meant to be posting since then. Thank goodness for story alerts you people sign up for coz I forgot all about this. Sorry for the wait! Anyway, here is the next drabble in the little 'mini-series' I guess you could say we're reading atm. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Theme: Weeping Willow  
Drabble: #67  
Words: 300**

* * *

"What a jerk!" Rei exploded several seconds after Mamoru's departure. Once they stunned silence had dissolved, the reality of Mamoru's cold words had hit the group like a youma attack.

"Who goes around saying crap like that?" Makoto seethed, pounding one of her fists into her other hand. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"That was so illogically cruel," Ami frowned. "Mamoru must have been clearly unsettled by something. Perhaps he has haemorrhoids."

"Usagi?" Minako asked gently, watching her friend with concern. "Are you okay?"

"He read my letter," she whispered partly to herself, partly to the group. "How did he – oh," she closed her eyes slowly and shook her head. "My scraps. I forgot to throw out the scraps."

"Sweetie? What scraps? And who was he talking about?" Minako reached her hands over the table and covered Usagi's. Usagi stared at their hands.

"I have to go," she said.

"Where?" Rei asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Just somewhere. I – I need to be alone. If any of you see Mamoru, please don't say anything to him." She glanced at Makoto. "And please don't hurt him."

She scooted out of the booth and smoothened her school skirt. "Right, well I'll see you later," she gave a vague wave to the group and left the arcade. Ten minutes later and she was tucking her legs under her chin in her favourite quiet place. The weeping willow, normally a private recluse for when she wanted to think, suddenly seemed the most appropriate place to let out her feelings. The willow's branches, which hung low and heavy, shielded her from prying eyes, so that she could have her solitude in the dark and cool space. Ducking her head, she let the first tears fall.

Mamoru didn't love her.


	47. 83: Mail

**AN: **I love receiving mail. I think snail mail is fast becoming a lost art :( Do you still send letters? I do. It takes ages to write them and it's a pain not being able to backspace and you get a super hand cramp by the end but it's also nice to see all that hard work in pretty, coloured ink (I like to use sparkly gel pens xD) in your own unique handwriting, so it seems pretty worth it. Plus, there's that joy of checking the mailbox and finding DUDE, SOMETHING ADDRESSED TO YOU? WUT? And then happily skipping your way to your letter opener and being all theatric about it. Kk, I'll stop now. Point is, I hope you readers out there still send letters to your friends/fam occasionally, because it's like spreading tangible JOY in the world.

* * *

**Theme: Mail  
Drabble: #83  
Words: 207**

* * *

_Dear Usagi-chan,_

_Well that's a toughie, isn't it? On one hand, you could tell him and totally humiliate yourself if he rejects you, but on the other, you could tell him and he reveal his feelings for you as well, orrrr on the left foot, you could say nothing and live in misery for the rest of your life, wondering what could have been. Now, I know I'm not exactly the most fearless person you know, but I would go with the middle option. Go on! Life's too short for umming and uhhing and holding back your true feelings! Tell the guy that you love him – or maybe like him, you don't want to scare him off. You know how guys are! But who knows? As that famous person once said, it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. And you have a big heart, Usagi. You owe it to yourself to give this relationship a try._

_Now as for that problem you mentioned with Sammy's dislike of your cat Luna..._

Usagi threw the letter down and frowned at her reflection across the vanity. "Guess your advice came a little too late, Choko-chan," she sighed. "He already told me we'll never be something."


	48. 44: Nails

**AN: **Many thanks to One Direction for turning most of the female population of my country into an embarrassing mess of hormones and high pitched squealing. I appreciate it guys, no really. But even MORE thanks (and non-sarcastic this time!) go to **Railway Station** for helping me with the name of Mamo's class haha. YOU IS SO SMART. WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?

Now for the drabble. ONWARDS! (this is an unrelated one from the string of previous drabbles)

* * *

**Theme: Dirty Nails  
Drabble: #44  
Words: 351**

* * *

"So how was school?" Motoki grinned as Mamoru sidled into his usual seat at the counter. "Who did you play with? Did you make any new friends? Did you take your hat?"

"Shut up," Mamoru growled.

"Okay, okay, all jokes aside now," Motoki said as he grabbed the coffee pot. "How was your day?"

"It was actually alright," Mamoru nodded thoughtfully. "In Biomedical Microbiology, we learnt how to tell about a person's health just by looking at their hands."

"Their hands?" Motoki asked. "How do you mean?"

"Well, for instance. If someone has anemia, their nails will be really pale. And yet if the nails are completely white with darker rims, this is indicative of something wrong with the liver, such as hepatitis-"

"Motoki, can I get a milkshake to go?" Usagi interrupted when she suddenly appeared at Mamoru's elbow. "I have to get back to the park."

"Sure, Usa. Hey, it's on the house if you show us your hands."

"My hands?" Usagi's brows creased in confusion before being wiped away by a pleased smile. "Okay! I'm never one to turn down a free drink." And she stuck out her two hands, palm down.

Motoki leaned over the counter to inspect them more closely as Mamoru tilted his head. "What's that in your nails?" he asked.

"Dirt," Usagi replied in the same manner as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. "What did you think it was? Chocolate?"

Mamoru and Motoki shared a side glance.

"We're planting trees to help the c-car-carbon emissions go down by increasing vegetation that eat carbon dioxide and burp out oxygen! Isn't that cool?" When neither responded, rocking on her heels and eyeing the pair, the blonde asked hopefully, "Well, did I pass the test? Is my shake free?"

Motoki turned his attention to Mamoru. "Well, Mamoru? What do Usagi's hands say about her health?"

"She's a very selfless person," Mamoru said smoothly as he took a sip of his fresh coffee. "And all that altruism is probably going to require a serious manicure."


End file.
